<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Objects in Motion by wordsmithraven</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25358584">Objects in Motion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsmithraven/pseuds/wordsmithraven'>wordsmithraven</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftermath of Torture, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Season/Series 07 Spoilers, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:15:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25358584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsmithraven/pseuds/wordsmithraven</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisy wakes to find Daniel next to her...as he always is.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>281</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Objects in Motion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daisy could feel the weight of his presence as she came to. Her eyes were still shut but her mind was aware of her surroundings. The thrum of his heart was a comforting sound to her power. She could sense the blood flowing from that pumping organ and out to his fingertips, his toes. Well, partially. She could also sense the changed vibrations where his flesh ended and his right prosthetic leg began. Not the same molecular frequency as his old prosthetic but still mechanical enough that her power pinged the difference. </p><p>She could also tell that Daniel was asleep. She could feel his lungs shifting, straining the muscles in his chest as they expanded and contracted to push air through his slightly open mouth. He was snoring very lightly. His deep breathing disturbed the airborne particles outside of her chamber, bouncing them lightly into the glass and subsequently shifting the air rhythms within the pod as well. Potential and kinetic energy ensuring that nothing around her would ever be quiet, would ever stay still, and her powers ensuring that she could never ignore it.</p><p>Daisy sighed and opened her eyes, still tired and now crusting with sleep. She squinted at the pod lights flashing overhead, indicating that the machine was running. She wasn’t finished healing. The aches in her body told her that much. She wondered for a moment why she was awake then she heard her stomach rumble and realized that she was hungry. She ignored the hunger and instead turned slowly onto her side, neck canted at a slightly awkward angle to rest her head on the leather of the pod’s base cushion. It was uncomfortable but Daisy didn’t care.</p><p>Daniel had moved his chair up from her feet to next to her head. When she turned, she was able to look at his face from less than two feet away. His body had sunk a little into the chair, arms fallen to half crossed over his stomach. His head was tilted back and to the side to rest against a bulkhead in the equipment room where her pod had been moved. From her angle his face was turned away, his neck stretched and corded with muscle. </p><p>Daisy smiled softly. <em> You’re gonna feel that when you wake up, </em> she thought. She folded her arm under her head and studied his form.</p><p>He’d been a near constant presence by her side since Malick. Hell, since just before they’d saved him from his preordained death. He’d only left her to clean up or when performing tasks that were mission critical. It had been a while since she’d had a real partner like him. After Mack had become the Director, she’d kind of floated for a time. May, Jemma...even Piper for a little bit. But they’d all had other duties that had taken them away from just being her partner. Daniel was shaping up to be a perfect match.</p><p>He got her in a way that few did. Not just as an agent but as a friend. He knew when to ask questions, when to push for answers, and when to back off so she could be in her own space. Most of all, he knew almost instinctively when she needed him to just be next to her.</p><p>She hadn’t actually told anyone but after Nathaniel, she’d been so afraid. Not the light anxiety she sometimes got before a difficult mission. Or even the kind of fear felt when her family was in danger. No, this was more the kind of bone deep terror that came over her when things were so far out of her control she could barely think. The kind she’d felt as a child when she’d sensed a family was going to toss her out. Or after Lincoln had died and her whole world had fallen out from under her.</p><p>Nathaniel had violated her in a way that no one else ever had. The closest times had been when Kasius had implanted her with an inhibitor and then later when Fitz had forcibly removed it. Both Kasius and Fitz had wanted to use her gift for their own agendas, controlling when she quaked and how. Even then, neither of them had stolen her birthright outright like the latest Malick had done. It was incredibly more painful that he’d done it using techniques that had broken her mother all those years before.</p><p>Sometimes she got nightmares so bad that she would wake sweating, heart pounding so hard and the glass pod vibrating with her power before she got it under control. The worst part was not quite remembering the nightmares. Just vague darkness and shapes moving with flashes of knives and needles. Then there was the memory of the pain, the feeling of her very essence being drained from her with no way to stop it.</p><p>Most of the times she’d woken with her heart in her throat, Daniel had been there. Sometimes he was awake too and he would talk to her about inane things to take her mind off of her dreams. Sometimes he was sleeping and she would just watch him from through the glass until her breathing had normalized and her hands stopped shaking. His presence was starting to be so familiar that she wondered if she could even remember the feeling of waking up without him.</p><p>It had been a long time since she’d felt that kind of blanket comfort. Not since Lincoln. </p><p>Outside of her healing pod, Daniel shifted imperceptibly. Daisy could feel the vibrations of his heart and lungs change as he started to wake. His shoulders tensed and his leg kicked out, jerking him the rest of the way awake. He groaned and bent over his knees, rubbing his face. His other hand came up to squeeze the back of his neck. No doubt it was sore from his previous posture.</p><p>His droopy eyes scanned the room finally and turned to face her, head jerking a little once he’d noticed her and eyes widening. By then she was almost pressed into the glass, having scooted closer to examine him, so she pushed a button inside the chamber. </p><p>“Hey there, Sleeping Beauty,” she said through the small intercom. </p><p>He smothered a small laugh. “Shouldn’t that be my line?”</p><p>“Not right now,” she groused and raised a hand to rub her cheek, feeling how oily her skin was. She knew she looked terrible. She felt even worse. “I need to take about ten showers at once.”</p><p>Daniel shook his head and his eyes softened. “You look lovely...<em> healthier </em>.”</p><p>She scoffed. “I guess when compared to literally dying in your arms...”</p><p>Daniel shook his head again but relented with a smile. Instead he leaned towards her chamber and placed a hand on the glass over her head. Almost like he wanted to stroke it across her hair like he’d done in that barn room. The memory of it was seared into her brain.</p><p>“What are you doing awake, anyway? You should be resting.”</p><p>“I’m hungry,” she said and rubbed her belly. </p><p>“That, I can help you with.”</p><p>Daniel stood and paused to gingerly touch his neck again. He stepped forward stiffly but managed to make it across the room to a mini fridge with a microwave on top of it. The team had included them, along with a two-person table, when they’d moved the healing pod to the equipment room for privacy. Daniel bent, opened the fridge, pulled out a few containers to set them on a table. </p><p>“Simmons has a strict diet set for you and Coulson helped put together a few dishes from it,” he said as he worked, back to her.</p><p>Daisy pushed up onto her elbow, head resting on her good hand to see better. His blue shirt pulled tight over his broad shoulders and his pants were snug around his waist. When he bent down to pull food from the fridge, his thighs bulged with the effort and his ass looked magnificent. </p><p>He looked damned fine in modern clothing, although Daisy wished she could see him in jeans. He clearly hadn’t quite adjusted that much to their way of life. She couldn’t complain too much as he filled out formal and semi formal clothing just as well. The suit he’d worn when they'd met had been the most attractive thing she’d seen in years.</p><p>He turned abruptly and she startled a little to find herself now staring at his crotch. She raked her eyes up past his midriff to his face and found him smirking at her. Blood rushed to her cheeks and she flicked her eyes down to his chest, giving a wry smile as she did.</p><p>At least he had the good grace not to comment on her leering at him. He was a gentleman like that.</p><p>He strode over to her chamber and pressed the release to let her out of confinement. The glass tube rose up and over slowly, and she sat up along with it. Her lower back where Malick had inexpertly jammed the spinal tap needle twinged in protest at the move. She hissed slightly but endured for the sake of her appetite. </p><p>“I’ll need your help working this oven,” Daniel said and gently held onto her arms to help her down from the pod. “I’ve only used one once when I was at the Stark Expo back in ‘50 and it was...different than this.”</p><p>He helped Daisy ease into the chair at the small folding table by the microwave. Daniel had set out a small place setting for her as well. She breathed deeply and rested back in the chair.</p><p>“Throwback Stark Expo, huh? What was that like?”</p><p>“Loud,” Daniel said dryly and opened a container on the table, setting the lid to the side.</p><p>Daisy laughed at that. “Not that interested in inventions, then?”</p><p>Daniel shrugged. “Don’t forget, after the War I decided to join the Strategic <em> Scientific </em>Reserve and not the FBI or CIA. So no, that wasn’t the issue. It was the crowds...and the ostentation. More the latter than the former, honestly.” </p><p>“So you don’t like spectacles.”</p><p>“Not ones thrown by pompous asses.” Daniel placed a bowl in the microwave and swayed his fingers hesitantly over the number pad. “Alright, how long should this cook in here?”</p><p>“What is it,” she asked curiously. She hadn’t gotten a good look at the contents before he put it in the microwave.</p><p>Daniel reached across her for the lid he’d set down and flipped it over to show her a handwritten label. “This one is egg drop soup.”</p><p>Her eyebrows went up. “Huh, haven’t had that in years. It was a pretty large bowl so try five minutes. Press the ‘5’ and then the ‘Start’ button.”</p><p>He followed her orders then dropped down into his chair next to her.</p><p>“So, the Stark Expo of 1950. I definitely would’ve enjoyed it, I think. I went to the modern Expo once just before I got recruited by SHIELD.”</p><p>Daniel turned to her with both eyebrows raised. “It’s still happening? I would’ve thought Howard would be gone by your time.”</p><p>“Howard Stark had died by the time I went to it. His son started the Expo up again long after his father had passed.” </p><p>“Stark’s <em> son </em>?” </p><p>“Yeah, his name is Tony. He’s a pretty big deal when I’m from.”</p><p>Daisy decided not to go into detail about Iron Man. She didn’t want to overwhelm Daniel with too much information at once. A lowdown on the Avengers could happen later when he was more settled in the team. Or if it became relevant to their mission through time.</p><p>Daniel shook his head. “So strange thinking of Howard with a child. Married! He never struck me as the type. A lot of things must’ve changed for him.”</p><p>His words were soft and contemplative. He’d had that same sadness in his voice back in that alley while she’d been hacking into the Lighthouse. </p><p>“I guess he just...met the right someone,” she said, hoping to steer him away from his grief. “Sometimes they can change your whole life.”</p><p>Daniel crooked a smile at her and nodded. He leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms over his chest. </p><p>“You know,” he ventured, voice back to normal. “I never did get an answer out of Coulson that day. When exactly <em> is </em>your time?”</p><p>Daisy smiled. They truly had not told him a damned thing. She actually found it fascinating how adaptable he was. Admirable, even. Here he was ripped completely from his life and everything he knew...and Sousa just kept rolling with the punches. She most definitely had not reacted as even-keeled as him when she’d wound up in 2091. Then again, he hadn’t jumped forward to find he had eradicated his entire species so perhaps that had helped the transition.</p><p>“We are from 2019. I was born July 2nd, 1988,” she revealed. “A few miles outside of Shaoyang City in Hunan, China.”</p><p>“China, really?” he repeated.</p><p>Daisy smiled again. “My mother was living in a village there and my father, who was American, was nearby working for a program called Doctors Without Borders. It’s an organization that helps medical professionals go to different places around the world and provide medical and humanitarian assistance for people who need help but can’t normally afford it. My mother was a translator.”</p><p>Daniel hummed. “And an...Inhuman. Jiaying.”</p><p>Daisy paused and looked to the side, mind racing. “I guess I know now why she was there instead of at Afterlife when she was kidnapped by Whitehall.”</p><p>Daisy hadn’t had a chance to unpack what she’d learned from May and Yo-Yo. She has a sister. Or...<em> had </em> one before she’d killed herself in Daisy’s original timeline. Since she was a child, Daisy had focused so much on finding her parents and when she’d met them, neither of them had mentioned having any other children. Then, of course, everything had gone to hell. The idea of having siblings had never occurred to her. Of course, it made sense. Her mother was decades older than Cal. She could’ve had any number of lovers or another husband. She could’ve had an entire life before meeting Daisy’s father. </p><p>Now Daisy’s sister was lost to her, running around with the man who’d tortured Daisy’s power from her. And their mother was in the wind, potentially off track from meeting Cal and giving birth to Daisy in this version of reality.</p><p>Daisy’s chest tightened and her eyes watered a little at the thought of losing yet another person in her life, even before she’d had a chance to meet Kora properly. Now they were likely to be enemies. One more family member she’d have to fight.</p><p>Her thoughts started to overwhelm her and she felt a tear fall as she struggled to catch her breath. She was just on the edge of a panic attack when she felt his touch. She looked down at her lap to find Daniel’s hand completely engulfing hers on her leg. His calloused fingers were firm and comforting. She bit her lip and turned her hand into his, lacing their fingers together. She squeezed tight, thankful for the anchor, but she was a bit too afraid to look up at him and show him everything that she was feeling.</p><p>“Sorry,” she managed, voice thick with her emotions. “I’m such a mess.”</p><p>She raised her other hand to wipe furiously at the tears on her face, eyelashes fluttering to clear away the moisture as well. Pain spiked from her palm but she ignored it to keep wiping. She heard the ping of the microwave finishing but neither of them moved to get the food inside.</p><p>“Don’t apologize,” Daniel told her. He shifted further towards her and covered their laced fingers with his other hand. “You never have to apologize for being in pain.”</p><p>Daisy laughed and gave up her battle against crying. It was happening. She might as well just power through it. It didn’t last too long, she thought. It helped having Daniel there to provide silent support. Eventually, the tears dried up and her chest loosened until she could breathe normally. Her hand was relaxed now in his and she found herself able to lift her head.</p><p>Daniel was watching her face closely. His brown doe eyes were soft but not pitying. She didn’t think she could take pity right then.</p><p>“Our food is probably cold again,” she said, trying to deflect his attention away from her.</p><p>“We’ll just push ‘5’ again,” he replied. Her gambit didn’t work since his eyes still didn’t leave her face and his hands stayed locked with hers. “Do you feel better?”</p><p>“A little,” she said slowly. “Thank you.”</p><p>The corner of his mouth curled up. “Good.”</p><p>She untangled their fingers finally and reached up to wipe the rest of her face clean. Now she definitely needed those ten showers. </p><p>Daniel leaned over to press five again on the soup and she stopped him with a hand on his forearm. She raised a hand toward the microwave and focused on it with her power. Not as cold as she’d assumed.</p><p>“Maybe just three this time,” she said and leaned back.</p><p>Daniel’s mouth fell open. “How- What did you just do?”</p><p>Daisy smiled. “Basic thermodynamics. The hotter something is, the more it’s molecules vibrate. I can tell how fast the soup is shaking from here.”</p><p>“What?” His eyes were wide.</p><p>She smiled. “My power has other uses than blasting people into walls and causing earthquakes.”</p><p>“Like telling food is hot?” Daniel asked and shook his head. He followed her direction with the microwave, though, and leaned back into the chair. “How’d you find out you could do that?”</p><p>She laughed at his confusion. “Well, after I got my abilities, I read up everything I could about how vibrations work. I don’t usually use my power like <em> that </em>exactly. ”</p><p> He cocked his head curiously. “Why now, then?”</p><p>Her smile fell a little. She looked away and answered truthfully. “Ever since Nathaniel, I just...keep wanting to use my ability. For everything.”</p><p>Hearing from May and Yo-Yo how Nathaniel was using her power made her sick to her stomach. The idea that he had not only stolen what was hers but was using it to hurt her people, her family. Everything she did now felt a little tainted. All she could do was keep trying to wash his hands and needles from her body.</p><p>“To remind yourself that you still have it.”</p><p>She whipped her head around. Daisy searched Daniel’s eyes but found nothing but openness and kindness. She made a decision.</p><p>“I- I wasn’t sure,” she whispered. “If I would still have it after what he did. My mother still had her power after Whitehall cut her up and stole it...but hers was regenerative. She could heal herself, even stop aging.”</p><p>“And yours is different.”</p><p>Daisy looked to the side at the bulkhead of the equipment room, her mind a million miles and a dozen years away. </p><p>“I don’t know what I would have done if I couldn’t quake anymore. Discovering my powers, my heritage, made me who I am. It’s become everything to me.” </p><p>So much had changed in her life the past seven years. So much of the woman she was had started in that temple with Raina. She’d been so resentful of the other woman, so wracked with guilt over seeing Trip die in front of her. There had been pain and fear and death but she’d come out the other side stronger, more sure than ever of who she wanted to be. Her powers were the fulcrum.</p><p>Daniel’s voice cut through her thoughts. “I’m sorry he did that to you, Daisy. I should’ve- I wish-”</p><p>“It wasn’t your fault.”</p><p>“I was supposed to be on watch.”</p><p>Daisy raised an eyebrow. “If you recall, I’m the one who asked you to step away from lookout duty."</p><p>Daniel shrugged.</p><p>She reached out and placed her hand on his forearm. “You saved my life, Daniel. If you hadn’t gotten me out of there when you did, I’d be dead. Thank you.”</p><p>He smiled a little. “You’re the one that smuggled a piece of glass in your hand.”</p><p>She pulled back her hand and rubbed a little at her still healing palm. “Yeah, that was pretty gnarly.”</p><p>A confused look washed over Daniel’s face. “Tangled?”</p><p>She laughed. “The way I use it, it means ‘disgusting’ or ‘unpleasant.’”</p><p>“Okay,” he said. “Learned something new.”</p><p>“Well, it’s not really used a lot in my time. It came up in the 70s and 80s. But if you do say it, people will know what you mean.”</p><p>“Got it.”</p><p>Just as he spoke the microwave dinged and reminded her just how hungry she was. He stood to open the oven door. The smell of eggs and corn wafted out, filling up the room. Her stomach growled loudly. Daniel laughed at the sound and gingerly lifted the bowl from the oven to the table. Steam rose from it onto her face. She was ravenous.</p><p>Daniel ladled soup into both of their bowls then poured them water. He also pulled a large thermos from the fridge and set it next to her. </p><p>“Coulson also included a blended drink for you. He said you have a sweet tooth so Agent Simmons approved this instead of a dessert.” </p><p>She picked up the thermos and peaked inside. </p><p>“A smoothie,” she said, studying the consistency. She took a sip and smacked her lips. “Banana, orange, and strawberry. Nice.”</p><p>Laughter came from above her head. She looked up to give him a questioning look.</p><p>He waved his hand and explained, “That is not what ‘smoothie’ means in my time.”</p><p>“Really? What does it mean for you,” she asked. She waggled her eyebrows. “Is it something naughty?”</p><p>“<em>No </em>,” he said hastily. “No, it just means a guy who is ‘smooth’ or ‘suave.’ A real James Dean type.”</p><p>Daisy smirked. “Kinda like you, then.”</p><p>His eyes widened in shock and he spluttered incomprehensibly, completely scandalized. She let out a peal of laughter and reached up to pull him back down to his place next to her. He fell heavily and swayed into her side. The chair scooted closer to her with the move but instead of moving it away, he stayed pressed up against her. </p><p>They ate their food with light banter and lighter hearts after that. No more was said of the darker things that lay behind them or of the battle that loomed ahead. Instead he told her more about his time and she, in turn, gave him tidbits of the future.</p><p>Eventually the feel of his body, solid and strong next to her, suffused her entire being. Her power opened up to him and she embraced his vibration with her own, rolling it around in the back of her mind until they were one and the same. The feeling stayed with her even when the food was gone and she was climbing back into the healing chamber, full and sleepy.</p><p>She was tuned to him now. If their few short days of being partnered hadn’t done it, the time they’d spent captured by Malick had certainly cinched the deal. It was the fastest she had ever tuned to anyone since she’d first gotten her power and realized she could do such wondrous things with it. The fastest she’d ever wanted to, as well, if she were honest. </p><p>And wasn’t that something?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Balanced Force</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Daisy’s knee slammed hard into the mat they’d spread out on the floor of Z1’s cargo hold. Daniel groaned as his back followed suit, his balance completely shot after the unexpected drop. Daisy gaped a bit as she hadn’t meant to throw the man, simply roll him into a pin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daisy’s left hand was to blame. She had cut a tendon in her palm after shoving the glass into it in that barn. The healing chamber had regenerated the tendon but the years of training she’d done on her grip and fist were gone for that hand. She looked down at the slack appendage then forced her hand into a ball. She pressed her lips together in frustration at the fact that the grip was not as tight as she knew it should be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop,” May called out from the side of the hold. “Reset and start again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>May was overseeing their sparring. After emerging from the time loops, they’d found themselves on the complete opposite side of the world from River’s End. They had then discovered that it was going to take them nearly three days to get back to the Lighthouse since they’d been forced to stop for more immediate drive repairs. As the clock had not restarted when they’d broken out of the time storm, they had no idea how long they’d be stuck in 1983. Better to get everything fixed as soon as possible, Mack had insisted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The team had taken the opportunity for a small memorial for Enoch and were now flying back to their home base. Jemma had thought the impromptu down time was also ideal for Daisy and Daniel to work on physical therapy. For Daisy, it was to regain her skill level after her torture and pod convalescence. For Daniel, it was to help him train his new prosthetic leg and develop a fighting style that matched it’s capabilities. They were on their second day of sparring together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daisy stood and stretched her sore knee joint a little. Daniel was laid out on the ground, winded. She moved over to him and held out her strong hand. After a few moments of heavy breathing he reached up and took it in his, pulling himself to his feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” he said quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lift up had him standing very close to her front. She could sense the heat of him, smell the heavy scent of his natural musk, and feel each pant he took on her cheek. His brown eyes, so close to her own now, were sparkling and Daisy realized that she hadn’t released his hand. She let go immediately, stepped back a pace, and looked away to May on their right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>May’s face was...uncomfortably knowing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daisy felt her cheeks redden and she hoped it was covered by the exertion from their sparring. Daniel turned away to go to his starting point opposite her as May had instructed, seemingly none the wiser. When she looked back over at May, however, the other woman very pointedly raised an eyebrow and Daisy knew she’d felt everything from clear across the cargo hold with her new power upgrade. Daisy closed her eyes and pulled in a slow breath to try to clear her mind before launching back into her pseudo-match with Daniel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They exchanged controlled blows, careful not to hurt each other but trying to tap vital areas. They weren’t doing anything too intense yet, neither of them quite ready for that kind of training. This was more about getting into the swing of it, learning each other’s rhythm. Daisy tried to use the fluid movements of their bodies to get her mind off of other things but it proved to be harder than she cared to admit to anyone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It would not do to dwell on...whatever there was between her and Daniel. It was there. She could see it. She just didn’t know what to do with it. It didn’t help that the </span>
  <em>
    <span>whatever </span>
  </em>
  <span>had only been growing since their time in the loops. For her, at least. He didn’t remember anything that had happened, of course. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After sitting for nearly half an hour with Enoch’s body and Coulson, she’d very carefully left when Jemma and Deke had returned to mourn. It was then that she’d remembered that in this loop, being the last one, she’d decided to leave Daniel asleep as she’d worked to save them all. He had woken with no knowledge of anything other than what had happened just after the egg drop soup lunch they’d shared. The open heart to heart, dying for her, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>kiss</span>
  </em>
  <span>...they were all hers now. Hers to keep or hers to reveal to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daisy was pulled out of her thoughts when Daniel forced her arm up behind her back. He tried to swing his new leg around to trip her up. She countered by arching her whole torso to the side and into his body at the same time. Her free arm went over his head and down to hook around Daniel’s arm at her back. She turned into his chest and she shoved hard, pushing him back and forcing him to let go of his hold on her wrist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daisy grimaced slightly and rubbed at the area then rolled her shoulder to loosen it up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re distracted, Daisy,” said May, coming up close to them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daniel stepped back and dropped his arms from his fighter's stance. Daisy had observed that Daniel was a boxer and a wrestler more than a traditional martial artist. A real oldschool brawler. It made sense considering his heavyweight physique: broad shoulders, a barrel chest, and powerhouse arms. He wasn’t as fast as her but he packed one hell of a punch once he got you. She’d witnessed it a few times since they’d been working together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daisy shook her head, distracted again. “Sorry, May. I don’t know what’s up with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daniel frowned at her in concern but didn’t comment. She ran her eyes over his face, so like it had been in the loops every time she’d woken up. He abruptly turned to the back of the cargo hold and strode to where they’d left the towels and water bottles at the side of the room. While he busied himself, May stepped closer to her and lowered her voice to talk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever is going on with you, it has something to do with him, clearly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daisy shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s the loops,” she said honestly. “A lot happened and...I just need some time to figure it out, is all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>May pressed her lips together. Her eyes were piercing in their scrutiny. May was always intense but she’d become even more so once she’d returned from the twenty-seven days at the Lighthouse with her emotions restored and her powers expanded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For Daisy, however, it had been like whiplash. When Daisy had left for the mission to hack the Lighthouse, May had felt nothing at all. When she’d woken up from her healing coma, May was expressing full emotions and now able to peek into others’ hearts at any time she wanted. Daisy was overjoyed that the older woman was feeling something again but the nature of her new ability sometimes left Daisy overly exposed. It was not an experience she enjoyed at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beside Daisy, May’s eyes softened. She opened her mouth as if she were going to tell Daisy something but snapped her lips closed when Daniel approached. Daisy watched curiously, wondering what May had been about to say. But the woman had already retreated, returning to her position near the aft of the cargo hold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here,” Daniel said, handing her a towel and a bottle of water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daisy’s eyes lingered on May but eventually she turned to take Daniel’s offerings. She drank from the bottle and wiped the sweat from her face and arms. Daniel was stretching in front of her. She smiled, attention now locked on him instead of her mentor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not bad, old man,” she said cheekily. She took another sip from her bottle to cover her grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He whipped his head around to her, pressing his lips together as he stood. His arms came up to fold in front of him and his head tilted. His posture may have been annoyed but the glint in his eyes gave away his amusement, so she decided to lean into it more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re pretty good for a senior citizen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She bit back a laugh at his affronted expression. His face only lasted that way for a few seconds before it switched to a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on over and maybe I’ll teach you something,” he said, ready to jump back into their match.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His tone was cockier than she was used to from him and Daisy found that she kind of liked it. She grinned harder, capped off her water bottle, and tossed it wrapped in her towel to May. The other woman caught them with a look but put them to the side without complaint. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Reset,” May said instead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daisy tested her grip a little and fell into her preferred fighting stance: feet planted with her right leg braced behind her, knees slightly bent, hands up in front of her face, and palms pointing outward. Early on as an agent, Daisy had found herself gravitating more to krav maga and jiu jitsu. May had clocked to her preference early on and had focused on those styles with a touch of vovinam for good measure. Daisy had flourished in it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daniel fell into a bladed boxer’s position with his right side leading, fists up to protect his face. A southpaw style even though he was right handed. Most likely a style he’d developed to compensate for the agility change in his right side following his injury. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This time, Agent Sousa, I want you to switch shoulders. Lead with your left. You should get used to a standard style again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daniel nodded at May’s order and switched up his stance. “Right, got it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>May walked around them, eyeing their positions. She moved forward and adjusted Daniel’s form slightly. May had decided against trying to teach him a completely new fighting style just yet. Instead she’d told them she wanted him to focus on perfecting his boxing skills in combination with his new, more balanced prosthesis. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When May gave them a nod, they started circling. Daisy eye’d Daniel for an opening, finding few that she could take advantage of. She feinted at him, hoping to expose an exploit but he danced back from her with a smile, not falling for it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, Agent Sousa,” May called out. “You would do well with judo, I think. If you’re interested.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daisy and Daniel didn’t stop at her words. They exchanged a few taps, both trying to find an in but neither of them gave an inch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe when things calm down around here,” he’d replied and ducked Daisy’s left swing. “If we aren’t flung into Oz before then, I’ll--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he could finish his sentence, Daisy pressed in hard and threw a flurry of punches at his head and torso. Daniel blocked as best he could though she knew she’d tagged him in the side at least twice. While he retreated in defense, she got in close to grab his wrist, swept around his back, and tried to pull him into a hammerlock similar to the one he’d attempted to put her in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reacted instantly, swinging around in the same exact way she had a few minutes earlier. Her eyes widened at his fluid move. Her left grip failed yet again and he broke from her hold. She jumped back before he could slam his shoulder into her chest as she had done to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She laughed incredulously. “Did you...pick that up from me after seeing it once, less than five minutes ago?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shrugged and replied, “I’m a very quick study.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The smile on his face widened and hers grew to match.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was...an understatement. Daisy had known how adaptable he was in general. The way he’d so smoothly slotted into their lives as if he’d always been there was proof of that. The easy camaraderie he’d formed with her, Mack, Coulson, and even Deke over just a few days. It was crazy how well he’d adjusted to his new status quo. Now, with fighting as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daisy felt her heart beat faster, adrenaline rushing through her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I thought you were going to teach me something,” she tossed out and lunged forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She spun to his right, trying to get into his guard. His arm came up to block what he likely expected to be a jab but she decided in a split second to do something different. She bypassed his side, went behind him, and shot her elbow out as she passed, slamming it into the middle of his back. Daniel stumbled forward, not expecting that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he went to pivot to face her again, she was on him. She climbed up his body, hooking her leg over his shoulder and swinging them into a takedown. He went sprawling across the mat. She tried to catch him in another arm lock as they fell but he anticipated it and used his own momentum to keep them going. He used that strength she had admired earlier to roll their positions. She went flying, thrown over him to his other side, and just as instantly he was on her this time. He pulled her right arm under his armpit, locking it in place, and shoved his entire chest into her face until she was pushed tight into the mat. The wrestling pin was so righteous that she couldn’t help but laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop,” called out May. “That’s enough for today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daisy relaxed underneath Daniel. The weight of him held her immobile a moment longer before he moved back so he wasn’t smothering her. He released her arm and sat up, leaning over her but no longer pinning her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned her head to look at him but stayed laying down. He was breathing hard, as she was. Sweat was soaking his tank top and pouring down his face. He was smiling widely at her with teeth the brightest white. A few drops of sweat rolled down his strong jaw and fell to her chest but she didn’t mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Taught me something, after all,” she said, goodhearted. Her injured hand came up to squeeze his forearm as emphasis to her words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded sharply, teeth still showing. Then he groaned and fell back until he was laid out on the mat next to her, his head by her knees and hers by his. She let her head thump into the mat as well and they both tried to catch their breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A shadow fell over them and Daisy turned her head a little to see May with their towels and water bottles. The older woman bent to drop the items on their chests. Daisy scrambled to keep hers from rolling off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice work, Agent Sousa. This round goes to you,” May said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>May’s voice was colored with open admiration. Far unlike the May that Daisy was used to. A wave went over her face, inscrutable but obviously affecting her, and she cut her eyes to look at Daisy before continuing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should work on your counter techniques, however. The only reason that last pin was possible was due to Daisy’s weak hand. It will not be the same once she is at full strength or against another opponent.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daisy slapped that same weak hand on Daniel’s knee in agreement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As for you, Daisy,” May continued. “Your grip gave out at least three times. I would suggest relying on your right for the time being, maybe even avoid locks altogether until that hand is back in shape. Focus on throws and legwork, instead. You don’t want to go for a lock, fail, and become compromised.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Roger that,” Daisy said and gave a mock salute before flopping her hand back down onto her chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could see May roll her eyes just before the other woman turned and started heading for the entryway into Simmons’ lab.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Both of you clean up and get some rest. We’ll pick this back up tomorrow after we land at the Lighthouse.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Assuming we don’t get attacked the moment we step foot from the Zephyr,” Daisy replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>May didn’t answer and the snick of the lab door shutting told Daisy that the woman had already left the hold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s a real straight shooter, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could say that,” Daisy replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sat up, raising the water bottle from her chest as she went. She took several large pulls of water and wiped her face with the towel. Daniel, she discovered, had draped his own towel over the top half of his face, leaving only his mouth exposed. He had also laced his fingers over his chest, which had finally stopped heaving with labored breaths. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She leaned forward, pulled her legs up, wrapped her arms around her shins, and settled her chin onto her knees. She locked her eyes on that half covered face and simply watched with Daniel none the wiser. An easy silence fell over them underlaid only by the muffled sounds of a spaceship flying through the air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daisy let go of the hold she’d put on her power, allowing her full senses to fan out for the first time since the start of their sparring. She felt the familiar rumble of him next to her. A comforting buzz that she had rapidly come to expect and even desire. The vibration of the Zephyr threatened to drown out everything else, so she focused her power on him as she had before when she’d first woken up with him by her side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She began with his heart again, beating a bit faster than it had been since he wasn’t asleep this time but instead had been sparring. She let the flow of his blood take her through his entire system until she had mapped every part of him in her mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t any different to how he had been the first time she’d done this but it felt different. Because Daisy was the one who felt different about </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Now, she was fully aware of how deeply he cherished her. How much he wanted to help her, no matter what she threw at him. He was cheesy and a dork but it had felt good when he’d said those things in the loop that was just for her. It was overwhelming, a little scary, but it was good all the same. It was nice to have him offer her what he wanted to offer. Even if she still wasn’t sure how to accept it or if she wanted to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could admit that the kiss had been her trying it out. She’d looked at him standing there trying to give her everything she’d ever wanted and she’d just had to have him, even if for only the twenty minutes until the loop reset. And she’d known it would reset. That was also a blessing, in a way. She didn’t have to deal with any of the inevitable fallout from her impulsiveness. She didn’t have to deal with how inevitable it was that this thing would not last.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daisy clutched her hand on her ankle and looked away from Daniel’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daniel moved slightly and her eyes snapped back to him. She saw his mouth grimace and then his knee came up next to her. He rubbed at his thigh where she knew the prosthesis stopped underneath his pants. All the activity was likely affecting him. She knew the prosthetic leg was top notch--Jemma didn’t do anything by half measures--but it was still a prosthesis, not an actual new leg. It must have some impact after over use.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, Danny Boy,” she said and lifted her chin from her knees. “It’s time to get up. May doesn’t take it well when you ignore her orders.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He groaned but obediently sat up, pulling the towel from his face and throwing it over his shoulder as he went. The move left him right next to her but facing the opposite way. His doe eyes, as deep and brown as the richest of soil, were less than a foot away. The sudden closeness left her breathless and she began blinking rapidly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” he said, apparently not noticing her having an embarrassing schoolgirl breakdown in her mind. “Who’ll take the showers first?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What,” she asked absently, gaze now captured by his lips. She remembered how soft they were, how scratchy his five o’clock shadow had been under her hand. How much it felt like they’d slotted together perfectly when she’d been held to his chest, his arm around her waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The showers,” he repeated. “Do you want the first go? I’m happy to wait.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daisy’s attention snapped back to the present and she looked away from his mouth to his eyes. He was watching her questioningly. She registered what he’d said and frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- what? Why would we take turns? There are plenty of stalls.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His cheeks reddened and he looked away. It was then that she remembered that the Zephyr’s showers and locker room were not only communal but also unisex. To conserve space and optimize water usage, they’d had to be designed that way. As long as you were careful and courteous, they could be used without scandal. It wasn’t a big deal for their family as they’d been through too much together to be weirded out by seeing each other in towels or even accidentally getting a flash of someone’s ass. For a man from the 50s, however, it was probably much harder to accept.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daisy smiled and studied Daniel’s turned away profile. She could see that he was trying to keep his cool but he wasn’t quite as unfazed as he’d proclaimed in the loops. She made the split second decision to tease instead of reassure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With the straightest face and the most even tone she could muster, she said, “Honestly, they’re nothing compared to the Lighthouse. We have an amazing open bathhouse on Level 9 that is to </span>
  <em>
    <span>die </span>
  </em>
  <span>for. Much better than the communal baths most folks use in 2020. SHIELD really takes care of us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daniel’s eyes got wide, his face blanched. Daisy bit back a laugh, her lips clamped together and her eyebrows straining on her forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She raised the stakes with, “The whole team has weekly shared baths to boost morale. You’ll love it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W- what?” he sputtered out, endearingly. He jerked his head around to look at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her nonchalant face broke before she could sell the joke any longer. His terrified look quickly turned to mock anger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daisy!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She leaned to her side with laughter. “Your face! I wish I’d had my phone ‘cause it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>the </span>
  </em>
  <span>perfect Kodak moment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daniel stood and crossed his arms over his chest, water bottle tucked under his arm and towel still draped on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t forget this, Agent Johnson,” he warned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daisy got control of her laughter finally and stood up next to him, still smirking wickedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll have to really step your game up to get one over on me, Agent Sousa,” she rejoined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Daniel was smirking as wickedly as she. “That’s a promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daisy paused, aware again of how closely they were standing. With that glint in his eye, the curve of his lips, and the way his chest puffed as his back straightened...she wasn’t so sure he was wrong. Still, she was never one to back down from a challenge so she narrowed her eyes and kept going.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shrugged, bravado completely intact. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you can’t follow through, Agent Sousa, then I’ll have to believe your word is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>your bond.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His arms unfolded and he placed his free hand on his hip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Care to make it a wager,” he asked, one eyebrow raised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daisy smiled. “Absolutely.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded at her and said, “Choose the terms.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daisy considered that, a number of embarrassing scenarios floating around her head. She’d been ace at this type of thing at the orphanage. Truth or dare with the other kids had been cutthroat when she’d been playing. She examined Daniel’s face, trying to find the best angle. Even more...what exactly did she want from him?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A promise,” she said, eventually.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A promise for a promise. If you can genuinely fool me within the next, let’s say, two weeks, then I will promise to do anything you wish. If you can’t, then you’ll have to do something I want instead. Deal?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daniel considered her for a moment then nodded. Her mind was already racing with the possibilities for her reward. She was confident that she’d win out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Accepted,” he said and extended his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daisy reached out and grabbed it. His calloused fingers wrapped around her hand firmly and they gave a few shakes. The touch may have lingered a little longer than necessary before they both remembered themselves. Daisy cleared her throat and finally stepped back from the other agent, dropping his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seriously, though, I need to get cleaned up,” she said to cover her slip up. She started for the door to Simmons’ lab. “And I’m starving.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took her a second before she realized Daniel wasn’t following. She turned to look back and found him frowning a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” she inquired, coming to a stop and turning around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You never answered my question,” Daniel replied. “About the shower order, I mean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was utterly sincere and earnest...and a smidgen cute, if she were honest. Daisy opened her mouth to speak, hesitated, and then decided to take pity on him. She eyed the cargo hold and found the perfect excuse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can go first,” she said. “I’ll clean up the hold while I wait.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned on her heel and headed to a large storage container behind Mack’s motorcycles. The container was where they stored the large exercise mat and some of the other portable gym equipment when not in use. Folded inside was also a disassembled Swiffer mop and disinfectant attachments for wiping things down after use. She set down her water bottle and towel then bent to reach inside and retrieve the items. When she lifted back out of the large container, Daniel had moved to stand beside her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He set his bottle and towel next to hers on the ground and stretched out an empty hand. “Let me get that. You go first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daisy scrunched her nose at him. “Why ask if you’re just going to offer to go second?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s more polite,” he said simply without an ounce of irony.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daisy’s mouth gaped a little. He was truly the squarest person she had ever met. While she stared at him, he reached forward and took the bag holding the Swiffer mop parts from her hand. He was staring curiously inside and pulling pieces out to examine. She watched without speaking as he figured out how it worked. It only took him a few moments and then he started to assemble the thing. When he was finished, he looked at the end of the mop then at the refill container still in her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh,” he said and reached for the refills. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She obliged by opening the container, exposing the wet wipes to the air. He pulled one out, looked at the picture on the refill container, and then back to the mop in his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wrap it to cover the bottom,” she offered. “Then push the edges of the wet cloth into the holes on the top to keep it in place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Interesting,” he said and followed her instructions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can trash the cloth once it’s dirty,” she finished. “Then grab a new one if you still need to clean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Got it,” he said and turned to look at her. He nodded his head toward the lab as if to urge her to go shower. “I’ll handle this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She believed him and not only about cleaning up the cargo hold. In the short time she’d known him, she was rapidly coming to understand that he could handle just about anything. No matter the challenge, he always stepped to the plate and knocked it out of the park. From adjusting to being dead to time loop assassinations to futuristic mopping, Daniel Sousa was always ready. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Daisy left to head for the showers, she looked back once to see him turned away from her and working hard at cleaning the mat. She pulled in a slow breath at the sight of his shoulders straining beneath his tank top. It was a heady thing to know exactly how capable he was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Daisy wasn’t so sure she’d win their bet after all.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm thinking of this being a two-shot. Maybe a three-shot if I get inspired.</p><p>I also might make this one a coda-style just like my other story. But this one will be from Daisy's POV. Also, I'm gonna make this one a bit sexier eventually.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>